Venomstrike
}} The ultimate prankster, Vemonstrike very rarely cares who his victim is, just so long as its funny. Normally he expends his energy sabotaging Autobot equipment, but can quickly turn his attention towards pranking his allies during long lulls. His habits have not made him popular and earned the wrath of his fellow Eisen Dragoons on more than one occasion. The engineer Scavendrill is especially annoyed with Venomstrike's antics. Technical Specifications Strength: 6 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 7 Endurance: 5 Rank: 4 Courage: 8 Firepower: 4 Skill: 8 Biography Profile Vemonstrike is the ultimate prankster; there’s almost nothing he won’t pull in order to get a laugh. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, many of his high jinks target the systems of their own facilities; it’s not uncommon for him to cause power blackouts, fuse circuits, or even delete entire data libraries. His antics keep the repair crews busy, and while the damage is usually repairable, it does nothing to endear him to his comrades. Stopping him is fairly difficult, however; he’s only slightly taller than a human in robot mode and is extremely quick, agile, and intelligent. In an effort to focus his destructive tendencies elsewhere, Venomstrike was assigned the task of infiltrating and sabotaging Autobot installations, a mission he thoroughly enjoys. It is here he can indulge himself to his spark’s content, incapacitating the defenses of an Autobot fortification or outpost to the point where it would take decacycles to repair his handiwork. It’s a task made all the more easier by his alternate form, which is sometimes mistaken for a simple repair or defense drone – something that amuses Venomstrike greatly. Abilities Venomstrike's relative small size allows him to access areas that would be inaccessible, or uncomfortably snug at best, to the average Decepticon. He’s also stronger than he looks; he can lift up to 35 tons in robot mode and haul up to twice his weight in vehicle mode. He can quite literally look at a device; figure out how it works, and then decipher how to take it apart; all in a matter of nano-clicks. He’s equipped with a pile driver on each arm, which allows him smash through most walls in a single punch, and if that doesn’t work, he can switch over to a set of sonic drills to break through tougher materials. In vehicle mode, he’s capable of moving at speeds of up to 160kph on open terrain, dig 50m into the ground, even solid bedrock, and even operate 350m below the surface of any body of water. He’s armed with a powerful air-powered cannon that fires high-explosive impact canisters filled with electric-suppressant foam venom capable of burning through thin armor and disrupt electrical equipment. Concealed in the cannon is a powerful, serrated energy blade capable of tearing through medium-strength armor like a hot knife through butter. He can change the color of his exostructure to match his environment thanks a series of specialized holographic projectors in his nanoskin. He’s equipped with a variety of sensors, including, but not limited to; infrared, UV, radar, sonar, and electromagnetic. Weaknesses Venomstrike’s small size is both his biggest advantage and his biggest drawback. To be as fast and as agile as he is, he’s had to sacrifice heavy armor, meaning that even a glancing blow could inflict critical damage - provided, that is, if an opponent can hit him at all. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males